


What Happened To You

by FieryArtemis



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, because beau, language content warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryArtemis/pseuds/FieryArtemis
Summary: Molly asks Beau about her dark and tragic backstory.  Beau wonders why he even wants to know when she's sure he doesn't really care.





	What Happened To You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is fluff. Good ole' found family fluff with some protective Mollymauk. Please excuse this as it is complete word vomit and spewed from my brain this morning.

“So…what’s your deep and tragic backstory?” Molly asked. He leaned against the table, tracing the grain of the wood with his finger, and let his voice drawl in the way that usually meant ‘I don’t really care.’

Beau looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “The fuck you talking about?” she asked, instinctively pulling away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

Molly just shrugged and took a sip of his ale before answering. “Your comment the other day. Something about having a childhood that was meant for someone else. It just made me think is all.”

“The fuck you care about it?” Beau’s eyes narrowed this time as her fingernails cut into her skin. Mollymauk and his bullshit.

Molly looked up from the table and straight at her. Well, his tone of voice said ‘sure don’t care’ but his face said the opposite. The softness in his eyes reminded Beau of the way he’d looked at Toya when she’d seen Kylre’s mangled body. Beau dropped her eyes into her own mug of ale to avoid the look. “It doesn’t much matter to me but it sounded like it was eating at you.”

She snorted. “And you think you’re the one I’m going to spill it to? You don’t even know me. You don’t even like me! So just back the fuck up asshole and stay in your own lane.”

“That’s fair.” Molly gave a nod. “I don’t know you. I barely know any of you. I barely know who I am.“

He pushed his chair away from the table and picked up his mug of ale. Beau watched as he downed the last of it in one giant swig. If he had been offended by her answer he gave zero signs about it. He set the mug back down on the table before looking at her. “As far the other statement is concerned… just remember. You’re the first one, the only one, I’ve ever told that I never had a childhood. That should say something there.”

Molly walked past her. However, as he went Beau felt his hand settle down on the top of her head. His fingers weaved their way through her hair to her scalp. He let them lay there for a moment like a grounding anchor, firm and reassuring and dare Beau think it… safe.

Then, as quickly as the thought entered her mind, it was gone again as Molly wrapped his arm around her head and gave her a noogie. “Fuck you Molly!” Beau screeched as she started to fall out of her chair.

She didn’t though, because Molly used his knee to keep her from splatting oh-so-gracefully on the floor. Beau shoved him off of her and righted herself in her chair. “You’re a literal two-year-old!” she snapped at his turned back.

Someone tapped her on the opposite shoulder, grabbing her attention momentarily. However, when Beau whipped around to look she got a face full of lavender Tiefling tail nearly up her nose. “Maybe so,” Mollymauk answered barely holding off his laughter.

Beau glared at his back as he started to walk towards the stairs. “Fuck you Molly!” she yelled again as he went. That did make him laugh.


End file.
